


In the After

by sarcasticmirage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Fuckery, F/M, Gen, Politics, Post-Canon, canon ships but tbh no real shippy stuff, like its compliant but in the barest sense, what's perspective?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmirage/pseuds/sarcasticmirage
Summary: The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes didn't win the war, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Katara, and Zuko did.
Kudos: 27





	In the After

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!------Hey! Quick warning but there's a point where a marriage is proposed between two characters one a full adult and the other only 18, its not romantic or sexual, but could be triggering ------!!!!!!

The thing is that the earth kingdom didn’t win the war, neither did the water tribe, no land was ceded, and no real power changed hands. Some of Team Avatar probably would say that they had won the war for their respective homes but either way they had no official sanction or troops with them during the final battle of the hundred year war. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes didn't win the war, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Katara, and Zuko did.

In the fire nation, the war was never lost, Azula was almost crowned before she was defeated after breaking the bonds of an Agni Kai, by the rightful heir to the throne who then ruled that the war would end, not that it was lost. When Zuko would in the future talk about the end of the war he would refer to it as such, as much as he may have viewed it as defeating his father, his right to rule depended on him having performed a coup rather than be a conqueror. 

In the rest of the world the label of conqueror is all that allowed Zuko to keep his throne. At the end of the war, Zuko was a traitor, banished from the fire nation and was the teacher and ally of the Avatar. He and Katara defeated the next in line to the throne and installed Zuko as the new leader of the country. To the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes Zuko had taken power in the Fire Nation through defeating the previous leader as a conqueror. 

Sokka gets a letter in Republic City, on his twenty-second birthday, from his father and after the regular birthday wishes and questions about his sister, his father tells him that he has an offer for Sokka to come to the south to be considered for chiefdom. Sokka almost tears the paper in excitement, before he calms and writes his father that while he would love to he might need to stay in Republic city for only a little longer while it settles and postpone his consideration. Sokka receives a letter back quickly saying that he could postpone it for quite a while but if the situation changes they need him at the ready. The message fills Sokka with intrigue, him not only wondering what this situation could be, but also why his fathers writing feels relived. 

He tells Toph about this in few months at a party, the council hall is decorated and Aang and Katara are over at the food in the corner talking to a delegate from the Northern Tribe, Toph snorts before laughing and then falling silent for the amount of time it takes for Sokka to be about to yell about how he would make an incredible chief thank you very much, before she sighs   
”huh i guess they do each want one of us” she turns to leave but pauses and angles back to him for a moment ”thanks though, for giving us a little more time ” at his silence she steps a little towards him ”wait, Snoozles do you not get it? I mean I guess I had to be told too but you’re the strategy guy. Sokka we won.”

Toph gets her first proposal the day she turns 18 and its on the finest paper she’s ever held, so fine that she feels no doubt when the messenger reads “cordially, his majesty King Kuei of The Earth Kingdom.” There is surely no doubt in her heart when she slams through the wall of Kuei’s inner chamber before asking him what the hell he’s thinking. The man is shaken but still gripped with the propriety of a raised monarch. He asks if she would calm for a moment while they move to a more reasonable and private place to have this conversation. She’s pissed but she knows well that for an aristocrat only privacy breeds truth so she agrees. 

As tea is being brought out he explains, Toph is one of the few people in the would who can claim winning the war, she is the child of an extremely powerful and wealthy family with historical pedigree, as well as being a strong force on her own he is quick to add. He explains that the Earth Kingdom is a monarchy and that marriage and adoption are truly the only ways to become a part of its leadership. At this Toph stills and asks “leadership?” He continues to say that a leader’s victory is the kingdom’s honor. She feels a sinking feeling and understands “the war huh?” he nods and continues that while he understands why she does not want to agree to his proposal and that he himself does not have any romantic inclinations toward her, that she should think of the benefit to the kingdom as he had. At her increased glare he retracted a bit to say that she could take all the time she needed to think but to at least consider it, she growled “fat chance” and left. 

As she was going though a man approached her in the hallway blocking her way and intoning “Lady Beifong, I know you might be bothered from your conversation with his majesty but I recommend you return and tell him that you will need time for your decision but you are amenable to a long courtship” 

“Really asshole? And what do you think you can do to me if I don’t.“

“Nothing of course my Lady, but I will remind you that marriage is not the only way into the royal family, adoption will work just as well, unfortunately you have two healthy parents.“

“Unfortunately?“

“ah must have been a slip of the tongue.“ the silence was almost cut by the severity of their glares until the man relaxed his shoulders and raised his arms with geniality ”ah! but of course nothing could happen to the Lord and Lady Beifong, especially since their daughter is so beloved by the king, why I even heard they might be courting, no need for marriage right now of course but its good to know if situations change they’ll already have such a strong foundation“

Toph’s hands were shaking as she growled out “what type of situations?”

He laughed “perhaps if there were ever a specific Chief in the south”

Toph stills her hands and walks back towards Kuei.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! I don't really write fanfic but all I think about recently is ATLA so I thought id post this. I might add more later if people are interested, or I get some more inspiration. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
